entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is an adorable dog-rabbit thing that shoots lasers and sometimes has guns for hands. Canon history When he first met his partner, Terriermon lived in the digital world as part of a computer game. Jenrya made him fight other Digimon and grow more powerful, since that was the point of the game and all. However, he began to worry about Terriermon, despite it being just a game at the time. After a crushing defeat against Gorimon that left Terriermon near deletion, Jen found a Blue Card in his stack and swiped it, transforming his card swiper-thing into a digivice and bringing Terriermon into the real world. DIGIMON GET! They are bffs now. Not long after, Jen and Terriermon run into Takato when his partner, Guilmon, runs loose through their school. Terriermon tells Takato he fails as a tamer. obvs they are also bffs now. They run into Takato and Guilmon again when Ruki and her partner Renamon try to kill him. They introduce themselves to each other and whatnot, and help Takato find a place to hide Guilmon since he's kind of big and obvious. The next day, Renamon returns to kick Guilmon's ass but Terriermon interferes. Ignoring Jenrya's command not to, he evolves to Galgomon and goes kind of crazy. In the end, he only almost shoots Ruki in the face and everyone gets out alright. He stands on his head until he devolves. While on a stroll with Takato and partner, Jenrya and Terriermon are attacked by the same Gorimon they fought before, only in the real world. After some flashbacks and teaming up with Takato, Terriermon defeats Gorimon without digivolving and all is good in the world. Terriermon makes bffs with Culumon, helps Renamon out in a fight briefly, helps out Takato when Guilmon goes missing, and spots Impmon when Takato thinks Guilmon is setting people on fire or something. Guilmon digivolves and then has to devolve and later he fights IceDevimon with Guilmon until Kyuubimon saves the day. TERRIERMON DOESN'T REALLY DO MUCH. Finally, Terriermon and Jenrya spot a digital field in the city, but Jen doesn't want him to fight. It disappears, but obvs since that would make a short episode, it reappears later when they meet up with Takato/Guilmon and they have to fight. Guilmon struggles to defeat Musyamon on his own, so Terriermon digivolves and kicks ass without going crazy this time. Joyous! Another Ruki episode that Terriermon only briefly appears in goes here. And then finally a certain guy named Yamaki decides to fuck up everything ever and makes a huge hole to the digital world. A powerful digimon appears on the tower. First Ruki sends up Kyuubimon and she gets her ass kicked. Terriermon evolves and goes off to try himself, but also gets his ass kicked. Guilmon evolves to his Perfect stage, MegaloGrowmon, and defeats the digimon. This is only the start, of course. Next a giant snake digimon appears and they go off to beat up that thing. It becomes obvious at this point that there are more of these "Devas" and they're all really powerful. Next, Takato and Jenrya go on a school camping trip and sneak their digimon with them (also Culumon because whatever, and later Impmon). While the digimon are playing, Jen and Takato notice another digimon, but don't mention it because ~*they're on vacationnnn*~. This turns out to be as bad an idea as it sounds, because surprisingly enough, the digimon is actually a Deva and causes some blackouts before they finally kick its ass. Also it was a giant chicken. A giant electrical chicken. Later on, Jenrya is given a useless card by an unimportant extra whose name escapes me. The card magically turns into a Blue Card, though. Jen has his dad take a look at it, and then the gang goes off to look for the card's origins. While searching, they're attacked by Vajramon and Pajiramon, two more Devas. Terriermon evolves to Rapidmon thanks to the Blue Card and defeats Pajiramon, though the other escapes. Renamon episode ahhhhhh, Terriermon makes an appearance but this has little to do with himmmmm. Then Impmon gets an episode and he tries to beat up the horse Deva and fails epically. Sometime between beating Pajiramon and Impmon's epic fail, Terriermon and Jen run into Jen's dad. Things are kind of awkward at first, but it works out okay. Then the tamers face Indaramon and eventually kick his ass, thanks to MegaloGrowmon. IDK JURI EPISODE, WHY NOT. Terriermon gets to help beat up Kumbhiramon I guess. So yeah, then Vikaramon appears and is huge and crushes a lot of the city. Even with all thee digimon partners at Perfect stage, they get their asses kicked. Eventually the power of friendship and teamwork prevails! Except, you know, Tokyo is already fucked over. But they fix it. Just after Vikaramon's defeat, another Deva appears and kidnaps Culumon, taking him back to the digital world. The tamers and their partners decide to follow him to the digital world and save Culumon. Everyone says their awkward goodbyes and Terriermon makes bffs with Jen's sister, even though she likes putting him in ador dresses. AND THEN THEY ARE OFF o9 Only not really because that is when he ends up in Wonderland. Entranceway history Relationships *Character: Description of relationship. External links *Wikipedia *Logs Category:Characters Category:Digimon Tamers